date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshino Himekawa
is the second Spirit saved by Shido and the kindest Spirit so far in the series. Summary When Yoshino first appeared in the series, she encountered Shido. To him, Yoshino seemed to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. During the third time, Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and the AST. This decision was because he discovered that Yoshino was an incredibly kind child who didn't want to hurt even the people who were attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of Ratatoskr's living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily before she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practicing, with the help from Ratatoskr, how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to talk without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the look of a young, cute girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. She wears a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sundresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78. After her Spirit power was sealed, she starts wearing a one-piece dress and a sunhat given to her by Reine. In the concept art for her inverse form, she can be seen wearing her spirit form hoodie with a black color scheme like all other inverse forms and a small drape-like shirt that covers her cleavage. It also appears to have sharper ears, unlike her normal spirit form hoodie. Yoshino also wears an eye patch over her right eye. She still has Yoshinon on her left arm but she has lost her eye patch. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles an eyepatch, while its left eye is a tiny pink dot. She can be very annoying, and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when she loses her puppet, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino, which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon". "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. Since Yoshinon was created based on Yoshino's ideal hero, the puppet often expresses more of an outgoing and outlandish demeanor when speaking. The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. After Shido sealed her powers, she begins to improve her communication and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino can converse with Shido without relying on Yoshinon. History Background According to Nia, Yoshino was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing Zadkiel, turning her into a Spirit. She also seems to have lost her memories because of unknown reasons. Like most Spirts, Yoshino often appeared in the world through spacequakes, though she also sometimes appeared silently, without causing a spacequake. When she appeared in the world, her Spirit powers would, whether she wanted to or not, cause it to rain. Because of this and the spacequakes which she caused, Yoshino had very little to no contact with others. Instead, she constantly had to run away from the AST, who were always trying to kill her. However, despite the AST attempting to kill her, Yoshino never fought back because she did not want to hurt others. All of this caused Yoshino to become withdrawn and very lonely. In her loneliness, Yoshino unconsciously used the puppet on her left hand and ventriloquism to create another personality to keep her company named Yoshinon. Yoshinon embodied the person she wanted to be, strong and not afraid to speak her mind. Eventually, Yoshino even stopped talking for herself and instead let Yoshinon speak for her. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 2-4, 6-19 ***Date A Live Encore 1-7 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 3-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 ***Date A Live III: Episode 1-2 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Dal04a.png|Zadkiel's limited form DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-4-Img-0037.png|Zadkiel's limited form enduring gunfire DAL v2 15.png|Yoshino using Zadkiel's true form DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png|Zadkiel's true form using an ice blast DATE A LIVE - 05 snapshot 20.10.jpg|Yoshino creating an issolated space Spirit Form Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") Armor mode: Siryon 凍鎧（シリョン）, Shiryon, lit., "Frozen Armor") Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all three states of water in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. At her full power, Yoshino is capable of creating a large blizzard dome that extends to 10 meters. The dome automatically reacts to Spirit power or the mana fueling AST's CR-Units. Origami notes that she is capable of freezing things without substance, like the Territories generated by Wizards. Kotori even compares the intensity of her ice storms to being constantly targeted by a barrage of shotguns. When using Siryon, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies and her Astral Dress has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Quotes *(To Shido Itsuka)"Yoshinon is… …my ideal… …yearnings of… …myself. Unlike me… …not weak, unlike me… …not hesitant… strong and cool…" Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka)"…………I……hate, painful things. I also hate……scary things. Surely, those people too……whether its pain, or scary things, I think they……don't want it too. That's why, I……" Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Natsumi) “I was…..a little happy. At this time, Shido-san and the others would go to school so………….I can talk a lot with Natsumi since you have come here………….that’s what I thought. Also, err……..W-we……are friends so……….” ''Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 1 *(To Kotori Itsuka) ''“That’s……….Perhaps, the way to befriend Nia-san is to give her more time, I think. If we face her precisely, I think she will be able to understand Shido-san’s natural goodness.” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka) “Shido-san already helped us……….If we draw what Shido-san did up until now straightly, Nia-san will like Shido-san too…………I’m sure…………!” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 Trivia *Her voice actress, Nomizu Iori, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweet ARMS who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino made a small cameo in Episode 3 outside the arcade Shido and Tohka entered. **It's likely she was the one who caused it to rain as Reine mentioned there weren't any rain clouds in the area at the time. **Coincidentally, the Yamai twins also made a small cameo in an arcade that Shido and Tohka were at in the first OVA. *Yoshino has the "Four" character in her name (「四」糸乃). This refers to the fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Kindness," which is shown by her unwillingness to hurt others. *Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." *Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. *As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. *The name of Yoshino's Astral Dress is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies "The divine one" or'' ''"The mighty one'. The dress's armor mode, Siryon, literally means "armor" *Yoshino's Angel, Astral Dress, and puppet all resemble a white rabbit. *Yoshino is a fan of magical girl anime according to Date A Akihabara *According to the afterwards of Volume 2, Yoshino's design is based on a "jungle girl" which means a "fairy-like female that lives in the forest". * Yoshino has a tendency of freezing the environment around her or causing it to suddenly rain when she gets upset. Usually as the result of something happening to Yoshinon. *In Date A Live Tsunako Art Book SPIRIT, an extra illustration was made detailing Yoshino's appearance in her Inverse Form. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Ratatoskr